


붙잡았어야 해

by dashirun



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashirun/pseuds/dashirun
Summary: it was like a rainy scene from that movie we last watched together





	붙잡았어야 해

He feels the air stir around him, feels skin and warm breath, feels hot and cold all at once. Dongmin shifts closer until his lips hover over him and Bin is drifting into him, letting his lids grow heavy, letting that familiar swooping in his heart pull him back down until...until...until...

Bin pulls away suddenly, almost flinching and Dongmin is sitting up straight, his reverie broken by the sharp movement.

"Bin," he says, his voice stuck somewhere between need and concern.

"Don't, don't do this," Bin hisses.

"Moonbin," Dongmin replies, and this time his voice is somehow both steady and hesitant, loud in the darkness but uncertain. Bin tries not to hear the hurt in it.

"Don't don't do this to me, Dongmin."

"I don't understand," Dongmin says.

"No, you don't understand," Bin says, and his eyes are still closed, his body turning away from the warmth of the other boy. "You don't understand how it felt, you don't understand how ... how stupid, how absolutely _idiotic_ I felt knowing I could wreck myself so completely over you. How long it took me to get over it. To get over you. I got over you, Dongmin. So whatever you're feeling suddenly, don't bring it up now. Do not do this to me again."

"Bin, I-"

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> buy crazy sexy cool on iTunes


End file.
